


静静的鄂毕河

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “他的血液汇入这河水中。”“这河流奔腾不息，一如他永恒的生命。”





	静静的鄂毕河

**Author's Note:**

> Cp：队詹，盾冬
> 
> 分级：PG/13
> 
> He＆Be

“史蒂夫，我睡不着嘛！”巴奇单手搂着枕头枕在上面，他笑嘻嘻的把右腿伸到史蒂夫的腰间软肉上，曲起脚趾挠对方的痒痒，“陪我说点什么！”娇憨的声音中带着一点鼻音，是他刚才在史蒂夫身下乞求对方轻一些时流下的眼泪证明。

史蒂夫笑得眯起了钴蓝的眼睛，他挤眉弄眼地捏捏他细瘦的脚踝，“看来我刚才还是不够用力？我们再来一次？”他有心开黄色玩笑，谁知道巴奇的脸红的像个红苹果，用没什么力气的腿踹了他小肚子一脚。

“明天还要上班，”巴奇调整了下枕头的位置，“要是再来一次，睡过头会被威廉老头骂死！”他皱着眉，装出一副又老又凶的模样，“巴恩斯先生，恕我直言，再这样迟到，你或许明天就要离开这个岗位了！”他快速地吐了个舌头，看起来可爱又俏皮，“陪我说会儿话！万一我一会儿就睡着了呢？”

史蒂夫伸出手，轻轻地捏了下巴奇的鼻子，“为了拯救你的工作和威廉先生一天的好心情，好吧。”他把手放回巴奇的脚上，轻轻的摩挲着。

“如果在火车上的时候，你没拉住我的手，”巴奇还是笑嘻嘻的，“现在会怎么样呢？”

史蒂夫攥着巴奇的手力道骤然紧了一下。

“疼！”巴奇推了史蒂夫一下，“我可不想明天的请假理由是我瘸掉了。”

“对不起，巴奇，”史蒂夫松开了巴奇的脚，径直抱着被转身背对巴奇，“我们今晚非要讨论这个话题吗？”

“怎么啦？小史蒂薇，”巴奇开始用一种甜蜜蜜的声音哄他，“当时你不是抓住我了，别生气嘛。”他讨好的起身去扒史蒂夫，时不时因为抻到了腰部肌肉而发出‘咝咝’的倒吸冷气声。“我只是睡不着。”

“这根本不是一个轻松的睡前话题，巴奇，这是我经常做的噩梦！”史蒂夫猛地转身，结果撞上了巴奇的额头。

“诶呦！”巴奇痛得叫了一声，生理性的泪水充盈着他的眼眶，使他看起来越发的可怜巴巴，“就陪我说一会儿吧。”

史蒂夫无奈地重新转身回来，“只能说一会儿。”他有些讨好的亲亲巴奇的额头，“我再也不会无缘无故对你发火了。”

“如果当时我没抓住你的话，我一定会哭，”史蒂夫的表情严肃了一些，“你还记得我们最后在飞机上和红骷髅交战的时候吗？”

“你和佩姬女士的分手纪念地？”巴奇嗤笑了一声，眼中的泪水早就蒸发殆尽，“那天震撼人心的分手演讲可比红骷髅精彩多了。”他装模作样的清清嗓子，“‘佩姬，你像一块高磁性的异极磁铁，曾经也吸引过我，我和巴奇虽然同为一极，但我们本就是一块，又何来的相斥呢？一个人在生死关头才能真正意识到自己的毕生所爱，我终于领悟了爱情的本质含义，当然，是在我险些失去巴奇一次后。’那天要不是我背着降落伞抱着你的腰往外跳，你怕是要撞进冰山。”他翻了个巨大的白眼，“当然了，我相信异极女士给你的一巴掌也是你罪有应得。”

史蒂夫沉浸在自己的思考中，完全没理会巴奇的玩笑，“如果那天你掉下去了，在飞机上的我或许根本不会想起降落伞，或许真的会随着飞机一同沉入冰山。”他的语气越发沉重。

“认真的吗？”巴奇惊恐到声音变调，“我不知道我是否值得你要做的这一切，史蒂夫？”他绞尽脑汁地开始往好处想，“你有血清的，所以你或许在冰层下面睡个几十年，再被挖出来呢？比如，比如神盾局！”他兴奋的打了个响指，“霍华德和佩姬可是神盾局的创始人，他们怎么可能放弃搜救你呢？”

“几十年后的我孤身一人醒来，甚至要管自己的故乡叫异国他乡。”史蒂夫死气沉沉地回答他，“不能接受之后的高科技，知识水平也跟不上，甚至可能新的队友都和我非常不合。”

“那，那我掉下山谷之后万一没有死掉呢？”

“佐拉在你身上做过实验，倒是有可能，但是你在那样低温的环境，从那样高的山谷中坠落，很可能会失去肢体。”

“万一！万一那阵子苏联人捡到了我！把我救活了！”

“苏联和美国明处还好，暗中早已不合，他们会给你洗脑，把你秘密地培养成间谍，让你受尽苦楚。”

“史蒂夫，”巴奇撇着嘴，“我们就像两个意见不合的作家，一个拼命希望小说结局是阖家欢，另一个发誓要让结局寸草不生。”他用左手抚摸着史蒂夫的脸颊，“你抓住我了，我就在这，不管我们在谈论什么，我都在你身边，所以无需害怕。”

史蒂夫抓住那只正抚摸着自己的脸颊，亲吻巴奇的手心，“我知道，你就在这里，”他皱着的眉头仍然没有松开，“但我总会害怕，我总会以为这是一场梦，万一我其实真的冲进了冰山？现在只是我的一场梦？万一——”

他的话没能说完，巴奇紧紧地扳住他的脖子，和他接吻，史蒂夫伸出手臂搂他，力度大得像要把他勒进身体。

三分钟之后他们互相放松了对对方嘴巴的禁锢，巴奇用史蒂夫的背心擦着嘴巴，气喘吁吁地问他“冰里没这待遇吧？”

史蒂夫的嘴唇亮晶晶的，因为被人用力吸吮过而变得格外红润，“你说得对。”

巴奇放开史蒂夫的背心，脚又开始坏心眼地窝在史蒂夫的肚子乱动，“刚才是你拼命写坏结局，现在到我了。”

“我被洗脑成了间谍，名字，名字就叫冬日战士好了，”巴奇笑嘻嘻地把两个人编写的故事讲下去。“我在受训过程中受了很多很多很多的苦。”

“佐拉的血清让你寿命变长，几十年后我被从冰山中挖出来了，发现我还活着。”

“我执行任务的时候都带着面具，苏联的将军们派我去暗杀美国的当政者，这注定是一场有去无回的任务。”

“你执行任务的时候遇到了我，我和你打斗的时候打落了你的面具，一眼就认出了你。”

“执行任务失败的我因为迷惑，去问我的负责人，结果又被洗脑了一次。”

史蒂夫有点心疼，“长官们决定暂时不让你再执行任务，就派你去别的地方执行任务了。”

“我困了。”巴奇打了个大大的哈欠，“我被派去了西伯利亚，结果被杀掉了，就在，就在，西伯利亚那有什么河来着？”

“鄂毕河。”史蒂夫回答。

“哦，我的任务失败，尸体掉进了鄂毕河被冲走了。”巴奇困得眼睛都睁不开了，“是我赢了。”

史蒂夫沉默了很久，久到巴奇打起呼噜，发出小小的鼾声。

“我会辞去所有职务，在鄂毕河旁建一个小小的木屋，一个人生活在那里，直到老死。”

“晚安，巴奇，”他给巴奇掖好了被角，在他的眼皮上轻轻的吻了一下，熄灭了台灯。

睡梦中的巴奇咕哝着揉了两下自己的眼皮，舒舒服服地躺进史蒂夫的怀里。

另一端的平行宇宙中，鄂毕河旁的史蒂夫.罗杰斯，正钉着简陋木屋上的一颗钉子。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.是瓶颈期的摸索之作  
2.如果喜欢的话请给我评论和kudos吧！


End file.
